What The Heart Wants
by Adele777
Summary: Andy wants to be more than just good friends, but Miranda won't give in, or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Andy knew that she was in love with Miranda. She also knew that Miranda was in love with her, but the older woman wouldn't allow anything beyond friendship. Andy was an accomplished journalist at the Times. She had interviewed politicians, celebrities and even criminals, but she couldn't solve the puzzle that was Miranda. Their relationship was something Andy couldn't quite define. They were more than friends, but not lovers. It was absolutely frustrating. Andy had tried several times to ask Miranda why they couldn't be together, but Miranda always changed the subject or refused to speak about it.

The past few months Andy had been working on a story that involved a huge corporation scandal. She had been working tirelessly to get her facts straight and finally, after pulling a 48 hour shift, she could file her story. She had been so focused on the story these past months, that she never had the time to think about her relationship with Miranda. They had dinner when they had the time and they spoke on the phone whenever they could.

After taking a hot shower and falling into bed, Andy decided that, starting from tomorrow, she was going to win Miranda's heart, and this time, she was going to try the more direct route. But first, she was going to sleep for a week.

The next morning, Andy woke to the sound of her phone ringing.

Groaning loudly she answered with an irritated:

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Good morning to you too. I just read your story"

"Jesus Miranda, what time is it?"

"It's almost 7, really Andrea, are you still lounging in bed?"

"Still lou...you know what, it's too early to have this debate"

"The life of a journalist, how I wish I had the luxury of sleeping in"

Andy could hear the humor in Miranda's voice and she was irritated by the smugness of the editor. She had two options- she could hang up or get even.

Andy smiled with a wicked grin:

"I'm just disappointed because you woke me from this delicious dream, Miranda"

Miranda's silence gave Andy the confidence to continue:

"It was about you, you were in my bed and we were..."

Andy was interrupted by Miranda's cough.

"Really Andrea, this is a new low"

"You phoned me, remember?"

"Yes well, it was a mistake to bother you this early, you are obviously delusional from a lack of sleep. I'll leave you too it then. Sleep well.

"You are more than welcome to join me..."

"GOODBYE Andrea!"

Andy 1- Miranda 0.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke just past 2 in the afternoon and she chuckled as she recalled her conversation with Miranda. She got her phone and dialed 1 on her speed dial.

"Good grieve Andrea, I thought you died. Check your door, you have a delivery."

Andy got up and went to open her door. A package wrapped in beautiful (and expensive) wrapping paper was sitting on the floor.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miranda. So, you read my story?'

"Yes, it was acceptable"

"Can't get any higher praise than that. Thank you for my gift, what is it?"

"Use your journalistic skills and open it."

Andy chuckled, "When can I see you?"

"Will lunch in an hour at the townhouse suffice?"

"Only if I can come in sweatpants and if we're having pizza?"

Andy's heart almost melted from the sound of Miranda's laugh. She was truly in love with this woman.

"You are insufferable Andrea, if you must"

Before Andy could reply, two men came bursting in her door and knocked her to the ground. With a loud yelp she fell to the floor but quickly got up again. Another blow to the head knocked her out cold.

Miranda heard a struggle on the other end of the line and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Andrea! What's wrong? Andrea, say something, please!"

Miranda went cold as she heard an unknown voice on the other side:

"Take the little bitch to the car and do it discreetly"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Miranda heard the unknown voice, she ran to the phone in her study and called the police. With her sell still clutched to her ear, she heard nothing but silence coming from Andrea's phone. She ran downstairs, grabbed her car keys and drove to Andrea's apartment.

\- 2 Hours later -

Miranda sat with her head in her hands, she was exhausted. She was at a local police station, answering every question the police asked, but she couldn't give them anything helpful.

"Ma'am, does she have any enemies that you know of?" The police officer asked.

"I am not aware of anybody that would harm her in any way, but I can't say for certain. I think you should speak to her editor, perhaps he can assist you". Even to her own ears she sounded defeated. Miranda never felt this helpless in a long time.

"Thank you for your time, please let us know if you remember anything."

Miranda got up and walked to her car. She still couldn't believe what happened. Everything was fine just a few hours ago, and now, now her whole life was turned upside down.

As she drove home, her thoughts kept going back to a conversation she had with Andrea a few years ago.

-2 years ago-

_"Just give me a reason, please, make me understand" Andy pleaded._

_"Andrea, be serious, it is not possible for us to have that kind of relationship. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Miranda could't look Andy in the eye. She kept her eyes to the floor, she couldn't bare seeing Andy hurt. _

_"Miranda, if you don't feel the same way, just tell me, please." Andy wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling vulnerable and exposed._

_"I can't do that." Miranda almost whispered._

_"Then you care for me?"_

_Miranda was silent for a long time, but when she spoke, she looked Andy straight in the eye._

_"I do, I care for you a great deal. My life would feel...empty without you."_

_"Then if you feel the same, why are you keeping us apart?!" Andy was angry now._

_Miranda got up and faced Andy. She was angry too._

_"Because Andrea, life is unfair, you can't always have the things you want!" _

_"You're making this much harder than it needs to be. We care for each other, what else do you need?" Andy was yelling now._

_"It much more complicated than that, and the fact that you can't see it, is the reason we can't be together!" Never in her life did Miranda yell, but tonight proved that even the Ice Queen got upset._

_"Jesus, Miranda, I can't even look at you right now. I'm leaving! Don't call me, I need some space." Without waiting for a reply, Andy was out the door._

_They gave each other space for about a week. They never spoke of the incident again, but they both knew that they'd rather be together than apart. No matter how much it hurt_.

Miranda kept playing the conversation over and over in her mind. If she could turn back time, maybe things would be different...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Miranda practically had to drag herself out of bed. She was in dire need of coffee. She was grateful that the twins were at their father's house for the summer. She missed her angels, but she was glad that they were safe and not part of this mess. Her thought drifted back to Andrea.

\- 1 Year Ago -

_"Hey, what's wrong?"Andy sat next to Miranda on the couch. She could see that Miranda was upset and tired._

_"That insufferable little man, Irving, and his insidious plans to get rid of me." Miranda laid back on the couch with her eyes closed._

_"So, what's the plan this time?Can I help?" Andy took Miranda's feet in her lap and pressed her fingers to Miranda's ankles._

_"This time, Andrea, there is no plan, I am tired of fighting." Miranda relished the feel of Andy's hands on her skin._

_"That's good, I think it's a good time for you to step down as Editor." Andy deadpanned._

_"Excuse me?" Miranda's eyes flew open._

_"Yeah, you know, you're getting older and I'm sure you could do something better with your time." Miranda sat up straight, looking for any signs that Andy was joking._

_"Something better? Andrea, have you lost your mind?" Miranda was ready for battle._

_"I don't know, you could start gardening, it's supposed to be really therapeutic. Aren't you tired of looking at clothes and shoes all day."_

_Andy was in deep shit now. Miranda got up, looking down at Andy with her best Ice queen glare._

_"I"ll have you know that the company I run provides thousands of jobs and..." Miranda was interrupted by Andy's roaring laughter._

_"And pray tell, what is so funny?" Miranda was pissed._

_"Ah, there you are, I thought I lost you for a moment. I'm sorry Miranda, but YOU not fighting, not having a plan, It's something I never want to see. The day that Irv beats you, is the day that hell freezes over." Andy was smiling one of her eye blinding smiles._

_"Really Andrea, was that necessary? And how did you manage to keep a straight face. I can always tell when you're lying." Miranda was almost smiling. She sat back down next to Andy. _

_"I wasn't lying, gardening IS therapeutic!" Andy laughed even harder when Miranda gave her a loud smack on the leg. _

_"You little shit." Miranda murmured._

_Andy took Miranda in her arms and kept her close. "I'm sorry." She kissed Miranda on the head and they held each other for a moment longer._

Miranda got her phone and dialed 3 on her speed dial.

"Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"Madam Secretary."

"Oh drop the act, you've never in your life called me Madam."

"Well, that was before you decided to run for president."

"You once called Bill a drunk fool, to his face, and he was president at the time."

"Yes well, you know how I detest fools."

Hillary chuckled. "I do, now, what do you need?"

"I need you to find someone."

Hillary could hear that Miranda was serious.

"Send me the details, ok?"

"Thank you, Hilly. I owe you."

"Valentino will do just fine."

"Well, at least your taste in clothes isn't atrocious."

"It was good speaking to you, Mir."

"Good luck with the campaign."

Miranda was determined to find Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

\- 6 months ago -

_"Mom, you and Andy are best friends like me and Cass, right? Caroline asked._

_"Yes my love, I believe we are. Andrea, do you agree?" Miranda smiled at the sight before her. Andy was helping Caroline and Cassidy with their homework while Miranda went over the book._

_"We definitely are kiddo, I trust your mom with my life." Andy smiled at Cassidy._

_"Do you know each other's favorites, like we do? Caroline asked, she was curious now. _

_"I think I know all your mom's favorites, I kind of had to when I worked for her. I'm not so sure if she knows mine though. Andy looked at Miranda with a challenge in her eye._

_Miranda placed the book beside her and took her glasses off. "Your challenge is accepted Andrea, let's begin."_

_The twins loved it when Miranda and Andy interacted with each other. They were always debating, teasing or testing one another. Caroline and Cassidy sat on either side of their mother, not wanting to miss the action._

_"Ok, lets see, what's my favorite food?" Andy sat crossed leg on the floor._

_"Really Andrea, is this what you call a challenge? At home, you love my pancakes but you'll trade my Prada shoes for sushi. Next question."_

_"Damn straight, Prada can't give you the pleasure that Sashimi does. Andy laughed when Miranda rolled her eyes. " Ok, what's my favorite song?"_

_"You love Eva Cassidy's 'I Know you by heart' but that horrible song of Alanis Morissette, 'Ironic' is your favorite. Miranda smirked when she saw Andy's surprised expression._

_They went on for a while until Andy relented and agreed that Miranda knew her favorites as well. The twins gave Miranda and Andy each a kiss and went upstairs._

_Andy pored more wine into their glasses and sat next to Miranda._

_"You really do know me, Miranda" Andy was overwhelmed with the urge to hold Miranda._

_"I believe I know you by heart, darling." Miranda looked into Andy's eyes and got lost for a moment. They drifted closer, their eyes fixed on each other. Andy softly brushed her lips against Miranda's lips. Miranda deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance. Andy granted her request with a hopeful heart. _

_"Andrea, stop. I'm sorry, I can't do this." Miranda quickly got up, not looking at Andy._

_"Miranda, don't do this, please. I'm in love with you. I'm in LOVE with you." Andy pleaded._

_"I Should't have kissed you, I apologize. Please see yourself out. Miranda quickly went up the stairs, not waiting for a reply._

Miranda was pulled from her thoughts as her phone ringed.

"Do you have her?" Miranda asked, not bothering with niceties.

"We have her location, but we need more time to infiltrate. The situation is...complicated."

"Where is she?And define complicated." Miranda was ready to get in her car and fetch Andy herself.

"The group that have her is known as Boko Haram. She's in Dubai, their taking her to Nigeria." Hillary heard Miranda's gasp.

"Oh my god, she did a story on them a few months ago. Why do they want her?" Miranda was close to tears but she tried to compose herself.

"Miranda, we don't have all the facts, but we need to get to her before they leave for Nigeria. If they make it to Africa, we won't...It's imperative that we get to her before they leave Dubai." Hillary could hear that Miranda was close to tears. "Miranda, listen to me. We'll get her. I"ll keep you updated."

"How long?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure. Two days maybe. I need to go. Goodbye."

Miranda stared at the wall. She didn't move for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

When Miranda got the text from Nigel, she went to the media room and switched the television on. Every major news station was running with Andrea's story. They showed her picture and spoke to analysts. It was almost too much to bare, but Miranda couldn't take her eyes off the screen. As the same information played over and over, Miranda wanted a minute of silence. She pressed the mute button and closed her eyes.

_\- 3 Months Ago -_

_"Hey! Just wanted to say I can't make dinner tonight, I'm working late again. Sleep well and kiss the girls goodnight for me." Miranda listened to the voice mail from Andy. She was irritated, it was the forth dinner the journalist had canceled in two weeks. She pressed 2 on her speed dial._

_"Hey, why aren't you sleeping?" Andy asked. Miranda heard laughter on the other line._

_"I thought you were working?" Miranda asked. She was more than irritated now._

_"I am, we just finished up, but Todd decided to bring beer. So, were having beer and pizza." Miranda heard someone in the background say something and Andy laughed._

_"Clearly I'm interrupting. Enjoy your night with... Ted. Miranda hung up on Andy._

_"You did NOT just hang up on me!" Andy tried to phone Miranda back but her calls went to voice mail._

_20 minutes later, Andy was knocking on Miranda's door. Hard and loud._

_"What in god's...Andrea, have you completely lost your mind?" Miranda closed the door behind them after Andy burst through the door and went straight to Miranda's study._

_As soon as Miranda closed the door to her study, Andy started to speak._

_"What the fuck is your problem? Why did you hang up on me?" Andy was pissed._

_"Clearly you didn't see the need to have dinner with me, and I didn't want to interrupt your date with Ted." Miranda had her arms crossed._

_"His name is TODD, and I told you, we were working. Wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you? Who I see, or don't see, has nothing to do with you." _

_Andy was on a roll now. Years of pent up frustration came flooding out. _

_"You say you don't want to be more than friends, but you act like a jealous girlfriend!You can't have it both ways Miranda. We are not together, and if I want to sleep with TODD, or anyone else for that matter, you don't get to have a say. Make up your mind because I won't wait forever."_

Miranda snapped back to reality when something in the screen caught her eye:

Just confirmed, TIMES reporter, Andy Sachs, has died.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda didn't cry, she didn't break down and fall to the floor. She didn't weep uncontrollably.

She sat quietly, not making a sound. It was almost like she was drifting in water. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. If you ask her today, she wouldn't know how long she sat there. It could have been minutes or it could have been days.

When Nigel saw her, his heart broke.

"Miranda, can I come in?I used Emily's key. I came as soon as I heard."

Nigel was sitting next to Miranda, not sure how to comfort her.

"Yes, Nigel, I'm glad you came. We need to go over some of the layouts. I don't think I'm..."

"Miranda..."

Miranda continued without missing a beat.

"...reaching for the stars when I ask for vibrant and colorful..."

"Miranda..." Nigel tried again.

"...What you gave me was dull and dreary and I..."

"Miranda stop it! Andy is gone, do you understand?" He took her hand, tears falling from his eyes. "Andy is gone and you need to let it out, you need to feel it."

Miranda looked at Nigel, when she saw his tears, her resolve broke.

She gave a heart clenching sob and fell into Nigel's arms.

"She's gone, oh my god, she's gone! I didn't tell her that I love her, that I wanted her. She's gone. Nigel, she's gone."

If you ask Nigel, he wouldn't be able to tell you how long they sat like that, Miranda crying in his arms, shaking and whispering the same words over and over. She's gone. She's gone.

It could've been minutes, it could've been days.


	8. Chapter 8

2 days later Miranda was still lying in bed. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. Nigel stayed in the guest room, managing things as best he could. He spoke to the twins' father, he kept things afloat at Runway. He even took Patricia for a walk, but he didn't know how to comfort the Editor. Miranda's phone ringed and when the editor didn't move, Nigel got up and answered it.

"This is Miranda's phone, Nigel speaking."

"Yes, I need to speak to Miranda. It's urgent."

"She's not available, may I take a message?" Nigel thought her voice sounded familiar.

"No, you may not. I know she's there. Tell her it's important." Nigel didn't like the sound of the woman.

"Listen, I don't care if you're the president of America, you are not speaking to Miranda!" That ought to do it, Nigel thought.

"Well if my campaign goes well, I just might be. This is Hillary Clinton and I'm phoning regarding Andy Sachs."

Nigel visibly paled.

"Sweet Mary and Jesus." Nigel went over to Miranda.

"Miranda, it's Hillary Clinton, she has news about Andy."

For the first time in days, Miranda actually seemed awake.

"Hillary, what happened?" Miranda balled her hand in a fist.

"She's not dead, Miranda, we have her. She's a little bruised but she's not dead." Hillary could hear Miranda's sob. It took a while for the editor to compose herself. Finally, she was able to speak.

"Where is she, can I speak to her?" Miranda smiled as Nigel realized what was going on. He starting laughing, tears streaming from his eyes.

"She's on her way home. Her plane lands in 5 hours. I have a team that will escort her to you. Stay at the house, the media will have a field day if you come to the airport." Hillary smiled as she heard the editor laugh.

"Hilly, thank you. I can't even..." Miranda got a little teary again.

"Mira, I'm glad she's safe. Take care of each other."

As soon as Miranda ended the call, Nigel grabbed her in his arms, they held each other close.

Andrea was coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda had 5 hours to get things ready. 5 hours to shower and get dressed, to get Andy's favorite food, to make sure she had everything she would need and most importantly, to crush the person that said Andy was dead.

-4 Hours later-

Miranda dialed her assistant.

"Get me Rupert Murdoch on the line."

"One moment Miranda." Her assistant dialed his personal phone.

"Well I be damned, what can I do for the queen of fashion?" Rupert was truly surprised.

"Rupert, I need a favor." Miranda didn't like asking for favors.

"Anything you need, Miranda." Rupert knew that he made a lot of money from Miranda's personal life. He also knew that the editor would return the favor.

"The person that confirmed the death of Andrea Sachs, I want his or her head. I don't care how you do it. I think TV guide could do with a second rated journalist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Rupert felt sorry for the poor son of a bitch that crossed Miranda Priestly.

"That's all." Miranda smiled, everything was ready now.

Miranda saw on the news that Andy's plane had landed. She could only get a glimpse of the journalist. Andy was quickly ushered into a black SUV.

Miranda went down stairs and sat on the last step. She was nervous and happy, too many emotions, she had to take a deep breath and calm herself.

Finally someone knocked on the door. She quickly got up and opened the door.

Two men escorted Andy into the house. Andy thanked them and closed the door after they left.

Andy was still standing at the door. She had a black eye and a bruised cheek, but she was alive. They looked at each other, both with tears streaming down. Finally Miranda took the few steps that were separating them and pulled Andy into a warm embrace. The both started to sob. After what felt like an eternity, Miranda took Andy by the hand and lead her to the guest room.

"What do you need?" Miranda asked.

Andy's voice was hoarse. "Sleep and water please."

Miranda gave Andy a bottle of water and silk pajamas.

When Andy got into bed, Miranda tucked her in and kissed her head.

"Stay, please" Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled. She went to the cupboard, got herself a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she was done, she climbed in next to Andy and held her close. The two were sleeping peacefully before anything could be said.

Andy woke with the sound of Miranda crying. It was still dark.

"Don't go, Andrea.." Miranda was having a nightmare.

"Miranda, wake up. I'm right hear. Andy held Miranda closer and kissed her forehead.

Miranda woke with a sob. "Andrea!"

She held Andy closer as she realized that she was only dreaming. Her heartbeat slowed down as Andy kept on kissing her forehead. She rolled on her back, pulling Andy on top of her. Miranda took the young woman's face in her hands, careful not to touch her bruises and kissed her softly. At first the kiss was sweet and slow, but Andy's moan spurred Miranda to action. She deepened the kiss as Andy stroked Miranda's arms, moving to her breast. The contact wasn't enough. Andy broke the kiss, sat up and slipped out of her clothes. Miranda almost died at the sight before her. Before she could admire Andy's body, the young women was pulling Miranda's top over her head. Andy spoke first.

"Miranda, are you sure about this?" Andy almost whispered.

"I've never been more sure, darling. I want you, all of you. I love you Andrea, I love you so much."

Andy smiled. Finally, she thought.

-Fin-

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story, English is my second language so I struggled a bit with the more 'emotional' parts. Thank you so much for all the comments.

Here's a prompt: Andy interviews Hillary Clinton and they start dating. When Miranda sees them together on page six, she's jealous.


End file.
